


Jason Scott Loves Billy Cranston

by BTSPrincess



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cranscott, Jason Scott - Freeform, M/M, Power Rangers (2017) - Freeform, Power Rangers - Freeform, Romance, billy cranston - Freeform, billy x jason, blue ranger, jason lee Scott - Freeform, jason x billy, jasonbilly, red ranger - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform, trini crystal, trini kwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSPrincess/pseuds/BTSPrincess
Summary: Jason and Billy share a treat, express their confusing feelings, and are just plain sweet to each other. Let's not act like Jason Scott doesn't totally love Billy Cranston. 5 Chapter series





	1. Granola

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please send me prompts! I love these! Also please forgive me if I made billy seem unlike his character. I dont want to offend anyone so if anyone has any tips please send em my way privately so i can fix them!

It was a long day. It was just Jason and Billy in the pit for these last few hours. Zack needed to get home to his mom, Trini had to watch her brothers while her parents went out and Kimberly got into it with her parents earlier so they gave her a curfew. Billy’s mom was renting a new van and Billy didn't really drive so much so Jason was his ride home and would probably stay the night or just bike home. It beats biking all the way to the mines and then back.

Jason smirked as he barely dodged a punch.

“Woah! You’re killing it Billy!” Jason said in between breaths. Billy stopped and clapped a few times. Jason laughed and rested his hands on his knees. He hunched over in exhaustion. Both boys were drenched in sweat, Jason in his tank and red jogging pants and Billy in his blue sweat suit and head band. All of the rangers had started to wear more of their colors, unbeknownst to each other. It had just become a little thing for all of them, their own signature touch. It was actually Billy who mentioned it to all the rangers at lunch. They all pretended like they didn’t even notice but it was quite apparent what they had all begun to do.

“Can we take a break? I can barely stand up!” Billy exclaimed. Jason chuckled and nodded. Billy was just so… cute? Jason couldn't explain it right. Whenever he was with him, he just couldn't be anything but happy. It’s like the blue ranger’s joy and carefree energy was infectious. Honestly, Jason didn't mind the feeling one bit. It was much better than being at home. His mom barely talked to him anymore because she was so busy taking care of his sister Pearl, and his dad was just being… well, _dad_. Being with Billy was almost like an escape for the leader, but not in a using and manipulating way. Billy was much more to him than that, and frankly, it was very scary.

Ever since they defeated Rita, the two had been spending much more time together. Trini and Kimberly totally snicker whenever Jason saves Billy a seat right next to him at lunch. Zack prides himself in being the best wingman ever, so whenever Billy runs from the lunch line to snag that seat, Zack just says obnoxious shit like “Oh Billy, doesn't Jason look sooooooooo hot today?” Jason just kicks him under the table and Billy smiles and nods.

“Yeah. He looks nice all the time.” Jason groans and rubs his face to hide his blush and then Billy goes on to talk about other things.

So yeah, it’s gotten a little out of hand.

Jason and Billy grab their water bottles and sit down on the flat rock near the entrance of the pit. Jason starts chugging his water and Billy tries to slow down his breathing to a steady pace. “Being a power ranger is a lot of work you know? Like when me and my dad would come to the mines, we didn't really do anything, well I didn't. My dad would do all the work and I would help out a lot more when I got older, but other than that I would sit and watch, I never thought that there would be all this stuff here.”

“Well it's honestly because of you that we’re here.” Jason said. Billy nodded.

“All I did was blow up the wall. We wouldn't be rangers if it wasn't for you, and Trini, and Kimberly… and Zack too.” Jason laughed and finished the last of his water. Billy pulled out a granola bar and opened it, offering it to Jason. “You want some? I’m not super hungry.” Jason nodded and took a piece.

“Thanks.” Jason said as he tossed the small piece into his mouth. The chocolate chips tasted _so_ good after that work out. Billy bit into the granola bar and scarfed it down in about 30 seconds. However, the silence that followed felt like it lasted for hours.

“Jason…?’

“Yeah Billy?”

“Do you know Amanda?” Jason kinda sighed, thinking no, _hoping_ that Billy was gonna ask him something else. But he never thought he’d ask about his ex girlfriend. She was one of the head cheerleaders and after he messed up his leg after the whole beef cake incident, they just started distancing themselves from one another. It was obvious that they were together because of the social statuses and hierarchies of Angel Grove High.

“Uh… yeah. We talked to each other for a while. Why?”

“Oh. Her and her friends just laugh sometimes when they see me or us. And at lunch when we all sit together. They whisper and say things but I don’t really know why. It makes me feel weird or just bad. I heard Kimberly saying that they cut her out of a picture or something and they aren't friends anymore. At least she has us because if I didn't have you guys I probably wouldn't have anyone to talk to either.” Jason only heard about Amanda and started to heat up. He knows that Billy can handle himself but he feels extremely protective of him, and these new feelings that he’s having are not helping.

“She laughs at you? What does she say? Does she do anything else? Has she said anything to you?” Jason tensed up a bit as he sort of spat out each question. He truly doesn't understand how someone could bother Billy. He's kind and considerate and truly a good person. He even morphed before everyone else because he cared so much.

“I don't know what she says exactly. And she hasn't talked to me. Are you ok Jason? I didn't mean to upset you at all. It doesn't bother me a lot.” Jason looked away.

“No I’m fine. As long as she doesn't say anything to you. If she does let me know.” Billy nodded.

“Okay. You said you talked to her before?”

“More like dated.”

“She was your girlfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“So you liked her then?”

“Not really. We were just together because we felt like we _had_ to be. Like, if we weren't then the school wasn't in balance or some shit like that.” Billy frowned a bit at the swear and tone in Jason’s voice. “Sorry Billy.”

“No it's okay. _I_ just can't say that word, but you can say what you want.” They both laughed a bit. “Is that how you feel with me?” Jason was completely thrown off by the question.

“Wait _what_?”

“Do you feel like you have to be with me because we’re a team?”

“No! Of course not Billy, not at all. You are nothing like those stuck up kids that go there, and trust me, I would know because _I_ was one of them. You’re a good person, someone who actually cares about others and would do anything to protect them. I enjoy being around you.” Billy smiled and fiddled his fingers together.

“I enjoy being around you too Jason.” Billy could feel the heat radiating off of Jason’s body. They were so close. Billy started to heat up a bit too. His cheeks flushed. He became confused. He didn't normally like touching and all of that but Jason was different. He was nice. The closest thing to a friend he has ever had at Angel Grove. But he knows what friendship feels like.

Friendship is how he feels with the other rangers.

This isn't the same thing.

But he doesn't really know what it is then and how to act on the feelings. If it's not friendship, then what exactly is he feeling and why?

“You know Jason, you're my friend, and whenever I see you I just want to go to you and talk with you, and walk with you, and just be near you all the time. I hope it doesn't get annoying because I know that I can be that sometimes or boring even…” Jason shook his head at that, “but when I'm with you, I get all weird inside, like my face heats up and my stomach feels funny, not like I’m going to throw up or anything but well, I guess you felt the same with Amanda… or probably not… well maybe you felt the throwing up part because you didn't like her but I even talked with Kimberly about it. She told me that it’s a good thing, and that I like you, and I do like you obviously but Kimberly corrected me and told me not in the way that she feels about you or Zack, but that I like you the same way that she feels about Trini. Does that make sense?” Jason was just dumbfounded. Was Billy really explaining how he felt himself? Everything was the same down to a tee, his feelings, the weird sensation in his stomach.

“Is that all true Billy? You feel that way? With me?”

“Well of course. She said that I probably want to be with you but I’m with you right now like I am all the time but it doesn't fix the feelings I get. It only makes them worse…” Jason bit his lip. He was never good with words but he was a leader, that was his job. To encourage his team or to speak for them as Zordon put it, which he completely disagreed with. They were their own people and could speak up for themselves but how was he to lead a team if he could barely speak for himself?

“Jason?” Jason snapped back to reality at the sound of Billy’s voice.”

“Sorry I was just…” he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“You're mad at me aren't you? I was hoping that wouldn't happen Jason I'm sorry. I don't want to weird you out.”

“No Billy listen-” Jason grabbed Billy's hand. Billy flinched a bit from surprise but Jason forced himself to ignore it and not pull away out of instinct. He had to get these words out. If he didn't, then he knew he'd regret it. “Billy I feel the same. I do I really do. You're so smart and just… yourself. You don't pretend to be anyone that you're not and I wish that I had done that years ago. When I see you, no matter what's happened at home or at school, I'm happy, and that's a feeling I haven't felt in so long.” Billy smiled and looked down at their hands. It was all so strange. Neither boy could understand it really but as strange as it was, it felt _right_. And that's all that mattered now.

They've seen stranger things than this anyway, like the whole teen super hero zeo crystal dino car stuff.

Billy laughed and Jason smiled at him. “What's so funny? Did I sound stupid?”

“No it's just, you know how Trini and Kimberly are?” Jason rolled his eyes.

“You mean like making out all the time?” Billy laughed.

“Sure…” Jason smiled and looked away, his cheeks flushed. He leaned into Billy a bit and turned. He looked at him, he actually _looked_ at Billy. He was perfect. The moonlight framed his face in the most fascinating way. Jason kissed Billy on the cheek. Billy smiled and faced him. He leaned in a bit and caught Jason’s lips in his own. They broke apart after a few seconds. Jason laughed with excitement and put his head on Billy’s shoulder.

“Why are you laughing at me now?” Billy said breaking into short laughs between the words.

“Nothing it's just… you taste like granola.”

“Yeah? Well so do you!”

They both laughed against each other until their sides ached.


	2. Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is stressed, Billy has some ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and stuff! It is greatly appreciated! I feel like (this is just a hc of mine) but I feel like Jason has some kind anger issue problems and might need to take meds or something??? Idk but Enjoy the next chap

  
It was all too fucking much. Jason didn't know what was going on downstairs, all he knew was that his dad got pissed at his mom for some stupid shit, and now they're screaming their throats out at each other. Pearl was down there too, crying and begging them to stop and Jason was just not having it tonight.

The last time he tried to get in the middle of it, he almost got a black eye for being a “wise ass”.

His chest started to hurt. His breathing got quick and heavy. His ocean blue eyes started to sting and he felt a headache coming on. Living in this damn house was physically making him sick. He hated when his mom had to scream instead of sign because she was swearing so much around his little sister. When the signs started to get vulgar, she'd resort to yelling so that Pearl couldn't understand, which was probably to no avail because his sister could read lips very well. It hurt Jason to hear Pearl get so angry that she was crying and yelling too.

Jason snatched some red and white gym shoes out of his closet and his jean jacket and pants. He threw on a t-shirt that was probably dirty. He grabbed his phone and ducked out of his room. His parents were so busy arguing that they didn't notice him basically sprinting out of the door.

He walked. He had no clue where he was going but he had to get away from there. He knew that his parents weren't bad people, just dysfunctional. His entire family was, including himself.

And there's nothing wrong with being different from other families, but sometimes he just wished his dad wasn't so strict and pushy. He wanted his dad to listen to what other people wanted instead of him being so damn selfish all the time.

Jason thought of going to the pit to take his anger out on the putties, but he was far too tired and he kinda didn't want to get his ass kicked. He also didn't want to answer to Alpha 5 or Zordon when they asked why he was there so late. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He glanced through the A’s and when he got to the B’s he stopped, spotting Billy’s name with a bunch of blue emojis next to it. He sighed.

After their sort of “date” at the pit last week, they've almost been inseparable. Some could argue that they were dating, but they never really put a label on it. They just hung out, kissed, and held hands sometimes.

Jason rolled his eyes at the thought with a smile. God he liked Billy so much. Maybe he would still be up? Billy does go to bed at around 10:00 every night and it was damn near 11. He pressed the call button, couldn't hurt right?

It rung about seven times before Jason was about to hang up. Right when his thumb almost touched the end call button, the rings stopped and he heard a shuffling sound.

“Hello? Jason?” A groggy voice said.

“Billy? Hey… look I'm sorry I know it's late and all…” Jason's throat started to burn. Why the fuck was he getting so emotional all of a sudden? His dad told him to never cry. It's just not what men do, but this was difficult as hell to explain. It even became painful to hold back his tears. “Listen, I… is there any room in your basement? Like is the sofa available? I was at home and my parents are fighting and I just can't deal with it right now. If not it's totally fine. I'm sorry for waking you.”

“No it's okay Jason, please slow down. Of course you can come over. I'd ask my mom but she's asleep right now, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it. She likes you a lot!” Jason laughed with tears in his eyes. He rubbed his face. His throat still ached from the tears that threatened to spill and the short laugh only made it worse.

“Yes ok. Thanks Billy.”

“You're welcome Jason. Please hurry. It's really dark out and I want you to get here safe. I'll be by the door.” Jason laughed once more. God forbid anything bad happen to him, he could protect himself given that he's a ranger and all, but the fact that Billy knew that and still cared so much about his well being meant the world.

“Alright.” _Click_.

Jason sped off to reach Billy’s house. He ran as fast as he dared too with his heightened speed and agility. No one was really out because of how late it was, but he'd rather not risk being caught.

What once was a thirty minute bike ride became a ten minute jog away. Jason reached Billy’s door and knocked softly. It opened quickly after. Billy appeared and gave Jason a tired smile. Jason became racked with guilt as he stepped inside.

“I'm so sorry for waking you up. You must be exhausted Billy.”

“No it's fine Jason!”, he replied as he closed the door, “I'm actually glad you're here. I'm not really sleepy anymore.” Jason followed Billy to the basement. “Are you hungry? Are you tired? Do you want to play a videogame or something?” Jason was so mesmerized by all of Billy’s maps and pins on the wall to speak. He's seen them before, but there was always something new to notice everyday. Billy poked him on the shoulder.

“Huh? Oh… no I'm ok…” Jason replied. He sat on the sofa and buried his head into his hands. Billy stayed standing awkwardly.

“Ok.” He was about to walk upstairs to grab some snacks when Jason grabbed his hand.

“Wait, Billy, can you just… sit next to me? Please?” Billy gave Jason a questioning look but complied. After he sat down Jason placed his head onto Billy’s shoulder.

“Can I ask you something?” Billy asked.

“Of course.”

“Why were your parents fighting?” Jason started to become aggravated, not with Billy, but because it was a simple question that he had no answer to.

“I honestly don't know Billy. I don't know anything anymore. They argue so much now that I never know what's going on and it's all my fault. I even have to fake that my leg is still messed up just so that he won't force me to go back to football! Everyone is depending on me like the team and my dad and my teachers and Zordon and I can't even think straight. I am so sick and tired of all of this pressure and I don't even think I can do this anymore. How can I lead us when my whole life is a mess…?” Jason was so hurt and confused that he didn't even realize the tears that streamed down his face. His blue eyes were dark and his chest was racked with small sobs. Billy clung to every word with intent. He sighed and turned away.

“Do you watch superhero movies?” Jason slowly looked at Billy.

“What?”

“Have you seen any superhero movies? Like superman? Spider-man?” Jason sighed.

“Yeah Billy…” Was he even listening?!

“You know how when the superhero is about to fight the villain? It's usually the part where they're about to die right? When they start to give up hope and where everything looks all wrong and bleak, like no matter what happens, the world is gonna end? You just sit there helpless and watch, praying that they get up and win like a superhero is supposed to? Just like when we were falling into the pit and we were gonna die… or when I died..." Jason cringed at that, "well… we didn't. And neither did superman, or spider-man. Right now, everything looks wrong. It feels like everyone is against you when in reality, it's the total opposite. You have Kimberly and Trini who will always stick up for you and fight for you. Zack can be a little mean sometimes, but I can't say that he would never be there for me or you if we need him. And… you have me too. I can't do much but I would do anything to make you feel better Jason.”

The room became silent. Jason’s face was still. Billy became worried but stayed quiet.

Jason grabbed Billy fiercely and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Jason had no clue what he needed to hear, but everything Billy said was perfectly _it_ , and the Billy-esque flare also made the advice helpful and enjoyable.

“Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“You're really hurting me.” Jason jumped back, forgetting his superhuman strength.

“Oh! Sorry…” Billy smiled and laughed.

“It's ok. Can I kiss you on your cheek?” Jason smiled and wiped his tears away.

“Yes, please.” Billy placed a light kiss on Jason’s red and tear stained cheek. Jason smiled and looked down.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

“Your welcome.” Billy stood up and picked up a cardboard box and brought it to the table.

“What's in the box?”

“You'll see in a second!” Billy shuffled through the box and pulled out what was inside. Jason held back his laughter. He dropped the three movies on the table.

“So, do you want to watch Iron Man, Spider-man, or Superman?”

“Iron Man, definitely Iron Man.”


	3. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason teaches Billy some ASL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one! The next one will be ten times better!

“How do I say I love you?”

“Huh?”

“You know, in sign language, how do I say I love you?” Jason smiled at Billy’s question. The rangers were hanging out at Kimberly’s house. Her parents were kind enough to let them study and sleep over while they were out of town. Not to mention that the house was humongous, so the group was split apart all over the place. Kim and Trini were in Kim’s room binge watching whatever series they were on today, Zack was helping himself to whatever food that was left in the fridge, and Jason and Billy were on the upstairs patio. The weather was beautiful outside and once Jason realized that summer was one of Billy’s favorite seasons, he made it a point to take him out and have dates with him outside when it was nice and warm. “I love the sun you know? It just makes me feel good and warm, and like I dont have to hide.” Jason smiled at the memory as he returned to the present.

“Well, you can say it in two ways.” He pointed at himself, then crossed his arms on his chest, and pointed at Billy. “Thats how my sister would say it when she was younger, but you can also say it like this.” Jason gave what looked like the “rock on” symbol with his right hand, and waved it. “This is the most common way.” Billy gave that adorable smile that Jason just adored and tried it with his right hand. He put up the wrong fingers though, and Jason laughed. “Give me your hand.” Billy was a little timid at first but held out his hand out for Jason to grab. With his own hands, Jason made Billy ball his hand into a fist. He then made him stick out his index finger, pinky finger, and thumb. “See, thats it. Now you just wave it at whoever you’re speaking to.” Billy did just that and Jason smiled.

“When did you learn to speak sign language?”

“Well, my grandpa on my mom’s side is deaf, so she had to learn it to speak with him, and when Pearl was born, we were told that she was deaf too, so my mom taught it to me so I could speak with her. My dad doesn’t really know it that well though, so he gets pissed when we use it around him to talk shit without him knowing.” Billy just laughed.

“Your dad doesn't seem like a very nice person Jason…” Jason got quiet as he looked downward. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to-”

“No it's true. He can be a dick sometimes, but he cares you know? I just think he cares _way_ too much sometimes and he wants me to be what I'm not. Like with the whole football thing. Do I miss it? Sure. But it's not because everyone liked me when I won or because I was popular. It was because I liked the game, and I made really good friends that I thought would be friends for life until..."

"Until you got injured?" Jason nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. It's kinda like they don't even know me anymore, which is honestly fine by me. That proves that they were never real friends anyway." Billy grabbed Jason’s hand slowly and squeezed it. Jason turned to Billy and leaned in for a kiss but stopped before their lips touched. He contemplated asking if it was okay, knowing how Billy was about boundaries and touching but Billy placed his hands on top of Jason’s.

“I'm ok with it, if you are?” Jason smiled and nodded, kissing him quickly with the fear that he would change his mind. The kiss was sweet, and felt like it lasted for hours. Jason put his hands on Billy’s waist as the kiss went on. Billy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck tentatively but Jason leaned into the touch. They parted and just stared at each other, content. “Your eyes are so pretty Jason.” The red ranger smirked, still gripping the blue ranger’s waist.

“They're really not though.” He replied. “I’m the one who can't stop looking at yours.”

“Mines are a plain brown Jason. I know because I see them all the time in the mirror. But yours a nice blue, kind of like my suit, but even nicer and prettier. If my suit was the color of your eyes, I'd be _really_ happy.” Jason kissed Billy on the nose and leaned back so that their foreheads were resting against each other's. 

“I think your eyes are perfect and I wouldn't change a single thing about them or you.” Billy looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. “Billy? Billy what's wrong?” Jason tilted Billy’s chin up so that he could look into his chocolate brown eyes once more. “Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

“No…” Billy murmured. “You're just so nice to me and I want to be just as nice to you but…”

“But?” Jason wanted him to finish his sentence. Whatever sadness he was feeling, Jason felt like it was his duty to fix it.

“I'm not as good with words as you Jason. What I say might be weird.” Billy laughed nervously. Jason smiled at him.

“Billy I don't get weirded out easily, trust me. Not to mention that I'm terrible at speaking to people, especially about my feelings.” Jason leaned away and stood up, offering his hand to the other boy. “Wanna go join the others? I can teach you guys how to swear in sign language too.” Billy nodded and laughed while he grabbed the offered hand.

“Wait, Jason?”

“Yeah?”

Billy used what he had learned to say “I love you” to Jason in sign language. Jason responded by doing the same action.

_I love you too._

 


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason can't stand to lose Billy, even though he might have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this as a separate story but it was originally intended for this. Enjoy!

Jason just knew things would take a turn for the worst. They just had to. Every time he finally started to be happy with something or someone in particular, something goes wrong.

They were fighting Rita’s monsters near the mines, trying to stop them from reaching the town. They thought they had stopped Rita for good, but somehow, putties still appear every now and then. Jason tucked the thought away so that he could speak to Zordon about it later.

Every time they destroyed just one, another would appear from the broken fragments that surrounded their feet.

“There’s too many of them!” Jason shouted as he sliced the head off of a putty with his ruby power sword. The rangers’ jewel like armor glistened in the sun as they battled viciously. Jason frantically searched for the sapphire ranger. After he almost lost Billy forever, he always keeps an eye on him in battle, just to make sure he is okay. He sighed in relief once he spotted him.

Billy was having the time of his life, jumping from creature to creature, kicking and punching them until they fell off of the cliff into the dangerous pit below. They were fighting beyond where the ship was this time, and on the edge of these mountains lay a pit of spiky rocks. The putties disintegrated to ash as they fell one by one into the rocks.

There was no way they could survive being impaled, right?

Kim and Trini grabbed hands. The yellow ranger planted her feet into the ground and swung the pink ranger into a group of putties. Kimberly pushed them over the edge with a charging kick. “Nice one cheerleader.” Trini said while smirking behind her topaz helmet. It was obvious that Kimberly used her dance skills to aid her in battle and Trini thought it was a wonderful sight to behold.

“Thanks Trin!” Kim replied with a laugh.

More and more putties came into view. Zack was breathing heavy, as were the rest of the rangers. “You guys… I don’t think we can keep this up for much longer.” he said. Jason growled.

“We have to. If we don’t, they’ll get to destroying Angel Grove just like before.” The rangers were too busy dealing with their own enemies that they didn't notice that Zack was being surrounded. Two monsters grabbed his arms from behind. Zack jumped up to kick the putties that were approaching him in the front but they were gaining strength by the minute.

“Let me go!” he screamed. Billy turned to see that the monsters were trying to carry him off into the pit below.

“Zack!” Billy ran toward the onyx clad ranger, striking down any monster that got in his way. Once he reached him, Billy caught hold of Zack and pulled him away from the creatures. He didn’t realize that he had pulled Zack so hard, that he flew into Jason, knocking him over. They both fell down, away from where Billy was now standing.

Without warning, Billy was soon caught in the putties’ trap. They pulled and clawed at him until he was near the cliff. With Billy trapped between their rough and rigid bodies, the monsters jumped from the cliff and into the pit below. The creatures disintegrated from all around the rangers. Kim and Trini looked around confused. Zack and Jason stood up.

“What happened?!” Jason said rubbing his temple. The rangers made their visors disappear so that they could see without the clouded film that covered their vision. Zack looked to where Billy once stood, shaking his head with distraught. “Zack where’s Billy?” The black ranger did not respond. “Zack!” Jason screamed. “Where is he?!” Zack ran to the edge of the cliff.

“He saved me from the putties but they… I think… no they couldn't have…” Jason’s eyes widened once he realized what Zack was saying. With the female rangers in tow, Jason ran to the edge. The pit was too dark to see but it was as clear as day.

Billy was gone.

The ruby armor that encompassed Jason’s face felt tighter and tighter. Tears started to form in his eyes and his skin started to heat up.

_No… Not again… please not again…_

“This can’t be happening…” Trini murmured.

“Wait… he’s not… is he?” Kimberly said.

“Jason?” The rangers turned to see Billy standing before them. He had grabbed onto the edge and climbed up behind the team after the monsters attempted to knock him over the edge. Jason placed a hand on his chest and exhaled. They all groaned in relief. Jason walked toward Billy, his expression a mix of anger and worry.

“Billy, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?!” Jason spat. Billy was taken aback, as were the rest of the rangers.

“What are you talking about Jason?”

“You know not to do something that rash without consulting us first. Are you insane?!”

“I didn’t have time Jason, they were going to throw him off of the edge. What was I supposed to do?” Billy was never good at confrontation. He shrunk back a bit at his attempt at trying to defend himself.

“You could have been killed Billy… _killed_. That was the stupidest thing you have ever done!” Zack walked toward Jason to stop the argument but Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Now was not the time to make their leader even angrier and both girls knew that this was something that they needed to resolve themselves. Besides, Kimberly knew that when Jason was angry, trying to fix something with him was like speaking to a wall.

“Jason why are you yelling at me like that? I did what I thought was right.”

“Another mistake like that could kill anyone of us, including you!”

“I’m sorry Jason…” Billy’s brown eyes started to gloss over with tears.

“Sorry wouldn't have fixed anything Billy. Would you have said sorry if any of us died because you didn't think to ask for the rest of our help?”

“Jason I thought you actually cared about me, but instead you're screaming at me and I don't know why…”

“I am your leader first before anything Billy. When it comes to our lives being at stake, what we have means absolutely _nothing_. God, what were you thinking?!”

“That’s enough Jason.” Kim said.

“Yeah chill out homeboy. He didn’t know. It wasn’t like he was trying to get himself hurt.” Trini added. Jason didn’t hear them. He just looked at Billy with frustration. Jason dealt with anger in the worst way. He says things that he doesn't really mean, but they just so happen to be true. Jason closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip.

Tears slipped from Billy’s eyes. He turned away from his boyfriend and wiped them quickly. Jason’s glare softened. The last thing he ever wanted to do was yell at Billy, but he cared for the boy so much that if anything happened to him, he would never be able to forgive himself. Seeing Billy cry made Jason’s heart ache with regret. Billy started to walk away. “Billy… wait… I didn't mean to…” Jason couldn't form the words right. Billy kept walking. The others followed suit. Jason stood still. Zack came beside him.

“You didn't have to tear into him like that Jace… he was just trying to help.” Zack followed the rest of the rangers. Jason sighed.

_What has he done?_

Since then, everything had gone down hill. The team could sense the sudden shift in the group, and it was almost agonizing to witness.

Billy no longer sat in the seat that Jason would save for him at lunch. They all noticed it. Billy wasn't trying to be petty in any way, he just needed space, that was how he dealt with his frustration. Unlike the red ranger who was born to fight and argue. Communication between them had just stopped and it changed everything. Jason still placed his bag in the seat though, just in case Billy changed his mind one day.

Walking to class with each other was awkward and uncomfortable. Billy would confide in Trini and Jason would be silent. Both boys would chime in with other conversations but they didn't speak directly to each other.

Billy didn't text Jason anymore. The red ranger truly missed all of Billy’s hundreds of messages that were plain random but cute all at the same time. Jason no longer snapchatted or facetimed Billy when he missed seeing his face or hearing his voice, and he stopped waiting at Billy’s classrooms after he ditched so that they could walk to their other classes together. There were no more late night conversations or sleep overs and no more hand holding or kissing.

What Jason missed most of all though, was just being able to hug Billy. Billy’s hugs always meant something because he rarely gave them out. Jason's parents noticed that he had been feeling down lately, but decided to let him figure things out on his own. Jason had made it clear that he didn't really appreciate what his father had to say about his sexuality and how his son was just “confused.”

Billy's mom however, called him upstairs for a “talk”. It didn't take her long to realize that something must have been wrong since he had stopped talking her ear off about how him and Jason had been having the best time together and how after he got home from school, he would go straight to the basement or his room and not come out for the rest of the day. Billy broke down in front of her and Candace Cranston hugged her son with all of her might. She told him to wait this out because these things take time. She notices the way that Jason looks at Billy and she had a feeling that this wouldn't last long.

Zordon, who had been unaware of the whole debacle, paired them up for training in the pit. Billy wanted to ask for a break or something so that he didn't have to deal with this right now, but he kept quiet. They trained together and Jason couldn't shake the feeling of just pulling Billy into a long and well needed kiss, but he resisted the urge.

“We can just take turns punching I guess and then we'll move on to kicks.” Jason said. Billy nodded.

“Ok.”

Jason groaned inwardly. Those were the first words they had spoken to each other for the past week and a half and that was all he could say?! After training Billy quickly grabbed his things and headed out. Jason just watched in a tormented state. He wanted to say something. He wanted to apologize for being a huge dick. He wanted to hug his boyfriend and tell him that he just cared so much, maybe even too much sometimes. Jason rolled his eyes, realizing that he was starting to sound like his father.

“Hey.” Jason felt a light hand on his shoulder. “Wanna talk?” It was Kimberly. Jason nodded. They walked out onto the edge of the mines. “Alright, talk to me. What's going on with you two?” Jason let it all out.

“How could I do that to him Kim?! I was just so upset and I couldn't let it go. I wanted him to know how angry I was because maybe if I did, he'd be more careful but I went overboard and I know I did but what was I supposed to say?! That it was okay for him to do stupid shit that could possibly kill him as long as I know that he's going to do it?! If I ever lose him again, I don't know what I would do with myself. He means so much to me and seeing him cry only made me angrier because he didn't understand that I wasn't really mad at him, I was just worried and scared that'd I'd never see him again…” Kim stayed silent and bit her lip.

“Jace, we’re friends right?”

“Yeah.”

“So I can be honest with you?”

“Yes of course.”

“What you really need to do, is stop being such a bitch ass, and tell him how you actually feel! Without all the anger and screaming, you need to be honest with him. Ok you crossed a line, but so what? I crossed a line when I sent that picture, but do you remember what you told me? Just because I did a horrible thing doesn't make me a horrible person. The same goes for you. Billy is crazy about you. If you had talked to him instead of letting your anger get the best of you, he would have understood the point that you were trying to get across. This petty bullshit needs to stop. Stop ignoring each other and just talk.” Jason frowned a bit at her tone and stern words, but she was more than right. This needed to stop and it was going to.

The next day after school, the group went to train. Billy sat to the side eating snacks, and Trini, Kim, and Zack were off to the side laughing about a stupid joke that Zack made. Jason entered the pit and the laughter died down. He quietly went to Billy and tapped him on the shoulder. Billy looked up, his expression was blank but Jason could sense a hint of fear in his face.

“Can we talk?” Billy took a moment to respond but ultimately nodded and they walked out.

“You think they're gonna go make up and make out?” Zack laughed.

“Probably.” Trini agreed. Kim just sat there on Trini’s lap smiling.

The red and blue ranger slowly walked out from the pit and onto the ledge. They could see all of Angel Grove from where they were standing.

“Are you still mad at me?” Billy asked.

“No..." It was silent. Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes you are. I can tell when you're angry Jason."

"Billy you don't understand… Yeah I was mad but it wasn't really because of what you did. I was scared because I thought of when…” he trailed off, not wanting to say what he was thinking out loud.

“Jason you screamed at me and said the meanest things, just like the other kids at school. What don't I understand?” Jason rubbed his face, especially his eyes. The tears that he felt coming on had to go away.

“Billy, I am so sorry for what I said to you. All of it. I didn't even mean half of what I said!”

“But what about the other half? I told you Jason I remember almost everything and all the words you said to me have been playing over and over in my head.” Jason cringed.

“Billy I care about you so much. If I lost you again, I would hate myself. I couldn't lead this team without you. Ever since I met you in detention I just knew that for some strange reason, I just had to protect you in any way that I could."

"But Jason I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Billy I get that, trust me I do but that's not the point. I felt like I had to be there for you, like I had to _be_ with you, somehow someway. Zordon advised us to not engage in relationships with each other once he realized how much I liked you and how much Kim liked Trini, but I didn't listen. I couldn't listen because you mean the world to me Billy. I was angry, yes, I said some really hurtful things, yes, but was it because I was mad at you? No, it was because I need you to be safe, you just _have_ to be, because if you aren't, I couldn't be a ranger. Hell, I wouldn't even want to go to school! Billy I have nightmares, _fucking_ nightmares of when Rita killed you and I would do anything to make it not happen again, even if that means I lose you as a friend... Billy I am so sorry…” It wasn't long before tears started to stream down both of their faces. Billy looked down.

"I don't want to lose you either Jason. Not as a friend, not as anything. I don't want you to be mad at me..." Jason shook his head.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad. What you did was brave, I overreacted. I'm really sorry." Billy held out his hands quickly but then put them back down, not knowing if Jason wanted a hug. Jason grabbed him tightly and hugged him. Billy cried into Jason's chest.

“Jason, I’m sorry too. I didn't know I'm so sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I wasn't thinking I should have screamed out for your help or something. Not speaking to you for so long made me so upset, I just wanted to talk to you again.”

“Me too. I missed your long texts about Spider-Man.” Billy laughed.

“I missed you walking me to classes. I missed sitting next to you at lunch." Jason tightened his grip on Billy. "Jason promise me that if we ever get upset with each other, we will try to talk and not scream and get mad at each other. You promise?”

“I promise I'll try. I promise.” They pulled away. Billy placed a light kiss to Jason’s lips.

“I missed that too.” Jason smiled and kissed him back.

“So did I.”

“Told you! You owe me five bucks.” Jason and Billy turned to see the other rangers smiling. Trini held her hand out to Kimberly, expecting her money.

“No way! I didn't say they wouldn't make out, I just said that it would take them a minute to get there.”

“You're totally lying.”

“Um guys? Can you like, leave? We're kind of in the middle of something here.” Jason said. Billy laughed and hugged the red ranger even tighter, burying his face into his chest from embarrassment.

“Nah. This is too cute to watch.” Zack responded.

“Come on let's leave them alone.” Kimberly grabbed her girlfriend and walked back to the pit. “You too Zack.” Zack groaned and followed the girls.

“You know they're really annoying sometimes.” Jason said quietly. Billy nodded.

“Yeah, but we love them anyway.” Jason laughed and hugged Billy once more.

“We should probably go train before Zordon gets pissed.”

“Agreed.”

 

 

 


End file.
